


Husband #4

by Raymariexxx



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Engagement, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, M/M, Marriage, Older Man/Younger Man, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Peter Parker, mentioned mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2021-04-17
Packaged: 2021-04-19 06:47:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21877129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raymariexxx/pseuds/Raymariexxx
Summary: Tony Stark's 4th husband (to-be), a much younger Steve Rogers.AU. No powers.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 18
Kudos: 160





	1. Chapter 1

"Dad. This is the 4th one." Harley lectured. His father sat behind his desk in his office listening to his sons telling him what he can and can't do with his money. "Do we need to remind you of what happened with the 3rd one?" He glance over at Peter as he spoke and Tony was left thinking back to his 3rd marriage.

Daniel had taken half his savings as it was ruled out in court. They'd only been married for 8 months when things fell apart. Tony was heartbroken because he really thought third times the charm, this would be the last time.

But maybe this was Tony's fault. He didn't like being alone and perhaps he saw something that wasn't there with Daniel. He thought they were in love but it didn't take too long for Daniel to start cheating and only use him for his money. Peter and Harley saw it and they weren't sure if their father was just overlooking the obvious so he wouldn't have to be alone.

And they worried about him. Because who was this Steve Rogers? That he'd met...what was it? Three months ago and they were already engaged. This was the first time they were hearing about him. And this was another young one - 26 years younger than their father's 54 years. They just didn't understand how their father couldn't see that these young men weren't actually in love with him.

"Steve is great." Tony explained. "He's moving in tomorrow. You'll get to meet him. You'll see he's a good guy." He insisted. "He's _the one._"

"Dad." Peter finally spoke up, the younger of his two sons. "Are you sure about this? Harley said you said the same thing about my pops." Harley was only 6 at the time but he remembered meeting Peter's pops when he was already pregnant with him.

That was the other thing with their father, they never found out about his latest boyfriend or lover or fiancee until he was weeks away from marrying them and there was nothing they could do about it. He never listened to them but they always tried.

"Can we talk about how he's younger than the last one? How he's practically my age?" Harley chimed in. He was 26 and this Steve guy was 28.

Tony shot up. "It's my life. I love him. I know he loves me too and we're getting married." He paused, rubbing both hands in his hair, frustration rattling his head. "I've never be happier guys. Steve makes me happy."

"At least get a flipping prenup Dad so this one doesn't leave u high and dry!" Harley shouted, before storming out the room.

Tony and Peter watched him leave. "Pete?" He tried.

"Dad just be careful." He begged, walking out the room as well.

The next day, Steve moved in. It took less time than they anticipated which was due to the fact that Steve didn't have much things, they later learned. 'Of course he didn't', Harley had said to Peter. 'He's just another golddigger with nothing to his name.'

When Tony introduced each other, they tried to be nice. Steve shock both their hands but not bothering to look at them. Tony meant to say more with his introductions but he was interrupted by a busy call. He excused himself to another room and his sons used that moment to interrogate Steve.

"I promise you won't get a cent from our father." Harley began.

Steve laughed, still not looking at either of them but instead reaching around to hold one of their arms.

"What does your father really do?" He asked, squeezing Peter's hand. 

"What? He's Tony Stark. He owns a billion dollar company." Harley answered. "How do you not know that?"

And Tony entered the room again, providing answer. "Because Steve's blind." Peter and Harley looked at each other in surprise. "He's never really cared about all that stuff and so I'm positive, Steve really loves me."

"I do." He smiled reaching his arms out towards the direction of the voice. Tony drew closer and they shared a kiss.

Peter and Harley watched them together. "I promise, I'm no golddigger." Steve said in the direction he hoped they were still in. "I'm not leaving your father anytime soon."

Then he turned back to Tony. "I'll sign a prenup if it makes everyone feel better." He assured him.

Tony shook his head. He didn't want that and so he turned to his children. "Are you two satisfied now?"

They weren't but they hoped their marriage lasted and didn't end like the last ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for errors. I wrote this on my phone.
> 
> But look at me writing other things when I'm suppose to be updating my ongoing story...lol
> 
> Goll-Eee. My ideas always start off so good and then they turn to do-do (shit). Do your worst in the comments but I'm already aware of how bad this fic is...


	2. Chapter 2

Harley and Peter learned alot about Steve Rogers after he moved into their family home. The guy seemed genuine but the two Stark men weren't going to let up that easily. Even if he had a disability. Besides, he had managed to win over their father so who knew what else he was capable of.

"What is it, you like about my dad?" Harley snarked, once he was seated by Steve. 

It startled him as he was busy reading, tracing his fingers over the braille before him.

"Harls." Steve responded, steadying his beating heart.

"My name is Harley." He pointed out, not fazed by this act of innocence and cluelessness.

"Your father calls you Harls. I figured -"

Harley interrupted him and spoke his next words harshly. "But you're not my father. I don't care if you marry him. You don't get to call me that. If anything, since I don't even know you, you should be calling me Mr Stark."

Steve took a moment to process what was said. Winning Tony's sons over would be harder than he thought. Harley especially.

"I'm sorry." Harley didn't expect that. What was he sorry for? "Tony told me, your other father left when you were a baby and I get it. It must hurt to be abandoned like that. But I would never try to replace him and -"

"Stop." Harley's tone had soften. "You dont get to talk about my other father." He took a moment to compose himself. Talking about his other father was always a touchy subject and he didn't need some gold digging whore's opinion on it. "You better not try anything to hurt my father or I will hurt you."

Steve sighed. "You're threatening me?" He asked, though Harley didn't receive it as a question.

"It's a promise." Harley assured him. His father didn't deserve anymore heartache. He wouldn't let it happen.

After that conversation, Steve confided in Tony. He was rightfully scared as he curled up in Tony's side.

"He can't say that to you, baby." Tony promised him. "He wasn't serious. He's just upset. Remember I told you, his other father left - left us."

Steve nodded to let him know he was listening. Harley's father was a 18 year old guy named John, 10 years younger than Tony's 28 years at the time. They only dated for 6 months before he got pregnant.

"After we brought Harley home from the hospital. We got into an argument. He wanted a divorce and I assumed he was gonna take Harley with him but he told me, he was unhappy and he never wanted to be a father. I figured he was just very emotional after giving birth days ago. I thought, maybe he just needed time but two weeks later and he never changed his mind. I got my lawyer to draw up the papers and he took half of everything and left."

Tony looked down at Steve. He had tears in his eyes and on his cheeks. Steve did tend to get really emotional about most things. He just didn't think him discussing his past would be affecting him so much.

"Oh Tony. I'm so sorry."

"No need baby. I was still able to give Harley a happy life, even though he had one parent." Tony then reached over to his bedside table to get some tissues for him.

"But he still has some unresolved feelings. He has a lot of anger still." Steve noted, wiping his eyes with the tissues he was offered.

"I know. I just - he's always been very protective of me." Tony added.

"So what happened with Peter's father?"

Tony shook his head. It appeared as if he wasn't able to find the words but after a moment, he finally spoke up. "Alex. He was 19 and I guess I jumped into things too quickly with him."

"How old were you?"

"I was 34." He saw Steve make a face. There was a trend evident. Tony Stark always dated younger men. And Tony hurried to justify himself. "He was very mature for his age. We loved each other."

That last statement didn't sit right with Steve. Peter's father had left too, on his own.

"We dated for a few months and we were married for 2 years."

"So why did he leave?"

"He was awful to Harley. He said horrible things to him, made him feel like he didn't belong with his family. It was just terrible. I confronted him about it and somehow it turned into _me not loving him, how I must be screwing my own son and how I must be cheating on him otherwise and he just couldn't take it anymore._"

"That's crazy."

"I wanted us to see a councilor and figure out our marriage but Alex just wanted a divorce and money so he could leave. I wouldn't let him take Peter. He was clearly mentally ill and I wouldn't let my son be raised by a psychopath."

"And after that? Before Daniel?" His third husband.

"I dated around. Nothing serious." That was a lie. Tony had actually proposed to several other men during the period after he divorced Alex and before he married Daniel. He was desperate to find a partner whom he could share his life with. He just wasn't going to tell Steve that.

"But with Daniel, I was happy for the first time in years and I married him. We were trying to have a baby. But he told me the day he moved out that he was birth control the entire time."

Steve gasped as more tears sprouted from his eyes. Tony had had a painful love life. It was heartbreaking.

"I felt so stupid." Tony sighed. He always wanted alot of kids. He always dreamt he'd marry someone and they'd have a bunch of children together. He didn't want several kids by different men but he couldn't change that now. And besides, his two sons made his life so much better. He wouldn't change anything.

"It's not your fault. People are so evil." Steve informed him. Tony was a good man. Kind, honest, caring. Just a good person and Steve wanted to make him happy.

"But I'm glad things happened the way that they did. I met you. And I couldn't be happier." Tony whispered, as he captured his lips into a intense kiss and his hands rested on Steve's belly, where their baby was growing. Steve had gotten pregnant on their first try and it prompted Tony to propose to him.

He wasn't sure how he'd tell his sons about their new sibling yet but in the meantime, he needed them to respect his future husband. He absolutely loved Steve and prayed everyday that he wouldn't leave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been sitting in my drafts since October 2020.
> 
> Thoughts? Besides my many errors..


End file.
